


[MCU][铁奇异] Endless Game-一只句号_2

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 2020年从lofter导入至ao3
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327061
Kudos: 1





	[MCU][铁奇异] Endless Game-一只句号_2

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年从lofter导入至ao3

*复联三剧情相关

*14000605，纯粹瞎写

  


14,000,605，啊，当然，上一个数字是42。这些与宇宙终极的相关的数据总是这样出人意料的……好记。斯特兰奇想。有段时间他用科幻小说缓解压力，人类的想象和宇宙的事实比较起来有种肃穆的荒谬。他读的愈多，愈理解普通人对宇宙的向往。这时他的肉体继续休息，灵体借着月光读书。只有月光永恒不变，卡玛泰姬和纽约圣所的月光都没区别。

另一件永恒是他自身——斯特兰奇查看太多时间空间，重复经历太多事情，灵体无可避免地衰老，而同时他的肉身只度过一瞬。在成为至尊法师的第一年，斯特兰奇感觉自己已经老去，而他已看见自己至少还要停留在人世间数百年，每一年都像第一年这样漫长。无怪乎古一如此坦然面对死亡。死亡是这场游戏的终点，却不是唯一终点，在此之前，他要重复此刻成千上万次。

踏上泰坦时，斯特兰奇已感受到预示。这不是他的终点——这只是无尽终点中的一个。于是他好整以暇，面对灭霸，面对死亡。阿戈摩托之眼助他通晓过去未来，细数十方世界。化作飞灰，万刃穿身，在虫洞中向更深处坠落。极寒，地裂，洪水，太阳与他一同融化。灭霸手套上的无限宝石散发光芒。总有办法的。斯特兰奇想，同时窥视更多世界。总有出路的。

他突然见到一只蝴蝶。

医生总有各种癖好，斯特兰奇读书时沉迷动物骨骼和标本，北美帝王蝶被长针钉在展示框内，光线在翅膀鳞片上滚动，折出宝石光芒。于是像是第一次被古一丢到多维宇宙般，斯特兰奇伸手触碰那只蝴蝶，脆弱一如众生，又有绚烂光华。

火光中他再次向下无限坠落。那火并不灼热，光辉明媚如同太阳，又渐渐收拢，凝成红宝石般的一块。灵魂之火。斯特兰奇向内探看，他看到托尼·史塔克，看到他的过去现在未来，看到他的献祭与牺牲，看到他向自己走来。斯特兰奇摊开手掌，火红蝴蝶自他掌心纷纷飞散。而一切正在开始。

  


  


  


*42：出自《银河系漫游指南》系列，“生命，宇宙，以及任何事情的终极答案”。

*我努力试着写得美一点，但我就是……做不到


End file.
